


Comic-Con Special

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Join The Flash cast as they enjoy their stay at Comic-Con 2017.





	1. Give me a Chance

4 days after Grant and Candice fought. 

2 days until Comic-Con.

 

Candice is in her apartment packing her things. Danielle has just come over to talk and hang out, she also has news about who will share hotels with who. Danielle is the only one Candice has told about the fight between Grant and herself. Ever since then, Danielle has been there to check up on Candice, just in case she wants to talk. To lighten the mood, Candice decides to lighten the mood asking about Carlos and her friend. 

Danielle's face goes red. "What thing? Me and Carlos are not a thing!" she says defensively.

Candice crosses her arms, "Really, last time I checked we went clubbing and the only person you hung out with was him." 

"We're just friends," she says.

"Okay, I won't pressure you any longer, but please tell me if something pops up," Candice says. 

"Speaking of pressure..Greg Berlanti emailed me the hotel we're staying at and who's sharing a room with who!" Danielle exclaims pretty excited.

"Well don't just stand there, tell me," Candice says. Deep down, she misses Grant, but the majority of her is ticked off.

Danielle opens the letter and reads it. Her face glowing. Candice takes the paper from Danielle and reads it for herself.

 

Grant and Candice | Room 203 | One Bedroom, One Bath

Danielle and Carlos | Room 204 | Two Bedroom, Two Bath

Tom and Tom | Room 205 | Two Bedroom, Two Bath

 

Candice's face falls. 

 

-Meanwhile at Grant's place-

For the last few days Grant hasn't left his place. He's still thinking about what's been done. Carlos has been there for him, mostly trying to get him out of the house. Today, Carlos is in a more cheerier mood, he also has a paper in his hand. "What's that?" Grant asks.

"It's the assigned rooms we'll be staying in," Carlos says.

"Open it and read it then, dimwit," Grant says coldly.

"Okay, sheesh," Carlos says.

Carlos reads it hands it to Grant, looking very satisfied with his results.

Grant's face lights up.

"One bedroom, eh?" Carlos asks.

"It's no big deal. The only problem is..she's probably still pissed at me," Grant says.

"Make up with her, brooding here ain't gonna get you anywhere," "besides, aren't you supposed to be announcing you guys are dating?"

"I-you're right, I'll try talking to her, it'll be your fault if she doesn't respond," Grant says.

"She will, stop being a pussy-cat," Carlos reassures.

 

G: Hi.

C: Hey..

G: Did you read the room assignments yet? 

C: Yeah.

G: Look, I'm sorry I-

C: Just save it, we can talk about this later.

G: I'll see you on the plane?

C: Yeah.

G: Bye.

C: ...

Grant looks at Carlos with a sad and disappointed face.

"Well, what'd she say?" Carlos asks.

"She said we can talk about the fight later.." Grant replies.

"And..?" Carlos pushes.

"When I said bye to her, she didn't even say bye back," Grant says frowning.

"Somebody's got woman problems," Carlos teases.

"Says the one who can't even get the girl," Grant fights back.

"How 'bout you stay in your problems, and me in mine," Carlos replies.

"Deal," Grant says. They shake hands on it.

 

6 days after Grant and Candice fought. 

Day of departure.

 

In pairs everyone arrives at the airport. Candice with Danielle, Grant with Carlos, and Tom with Tom. Everyone hugs when they meet, except Grant and Candice only slipping slight glances at each other. Greg is there and order everyone to put their luggage on the carrier and get onto the jet. He also tells them they should sit with their hotel-mates so when getting off the jet, it'll be easier. Candice isn't so happy to hear this while Grant is confident he can make it right with her.

Everyone is wearing something casual, except Candice, she's wearing a little dress that fits her perfectly. "You're looking fine today," Grant compliments. Candice looks at him, then the dress and smiles a fake one. Grant winces. A few more hours pass.

Grant tries again. "Candice can we at least talk?" he looks at her with pleading eyes.

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Grant. You broke me," she says, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should've had more respect on that day. It was inconsiderate of me," Grant replies.

"It sure was..how can I trust that you won't hurt me again?" Candice asks.

"I-." Grant begins.

"Exactly what I thought," Candice interjects.

"Candice, at least let me finish. I know you're against me right now, but please give me a chance. I'll prove to you that I do care for the time being that we're here at Comic-Con. Then..when we get back to Vancouver..you can decide if you want to be with me still," Grant says.

Candice looks at him. "Fine," she says.

Grant smiles. A wave of turbulence hits them. Candice does not look okay, he laughs at this.

"What!? It was not funny!" Candice says trying not to laugh herself.

"It was kinda funny," Grant says.

They both crack up.

Even though Candice was only a bit mad at Grant now, she still loved him.

 

"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does change the future."

-Author Unknown

 


	2. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the Flash cast for interviews.

Candice woke up to lanky arms draped around her waist. She remembered that she'll be sharing a bed with Grant for a bit. She gets up and checks the time.   
6:59. They both had 46 minutes to get ready and head to their first interviews of the day. She carefully removed the arms of her bed-mate and walked over to her suitcase, removing the clothes and accessories that she'll be needing for today. 

Candice walks out of the bathroom, the room releasing steam. She heads over to Grant who is still sleeping and wakes him up by hitting him. He wakes up startled.  
"Get up sleepyhead. We have interviews soon," Candice says.  
Grant takes his phone and checks the time, 7:24.   
"Fine, don't wake me up by hitting me, I'd rather be awoken by a kiss," Grant says teasingly.  
"Who said you were Sleeping Beauty?" Candice asks.  
Grant rolls his eyes heading over to the bathroom with a towel. After 6 minutes Grant walks out, towel wrapped around his waist. Candice is left gaping at his perfectly wet and toned body.   
"What are you staring at?" Grant asks grinning.  
"Nothing..I..um," she stutters.  
"I need to change so.." he says.  
"Right, totally, sorry!" Candice says walking out of the bedroom.  
He walks out minutes later wearing a Flash t-shirt and jean shorts with red converse.  
"So, the man main, promoting his show, huh?" Candice asks teasing.  
"What..it doesn't hurt to try," Grant says. 

They grab their phones and head out to the lobby. Everyone already there, their both just in time, Greg is giving out instructions.   
"Okay, so we will have two groups. Group 1 one will be heading to TVLine and the second group will be heading to ET," "Group 1 includes; Candice, Grant, and Carlos. Group 2 includes; Danielle, Tom and Tom. Move out!" 

-Group 1 at TVLine-  
The camera-man starts rolling.  
"Today we're here with part of the Flash cast, Grant, Candice and Carlos. First question, after what happened with the season finale, do you think that the show could down the rebirth-route?"  
Candice answers, "Yes, I think we can. As we've said last year, there are so many things that we can take from the comics."  
"It has been confirmed that Cisco and Gypsy are indeed connected, will we see that start to form into a firm relationship or will Cisco mess it up?"  
Carlos answers, "I actually think that we'll get to see that form in Season 4. I hope Gypsy will be in the season more often than last season where she was introduced. I also think Cisco has a chance at keeping this one."  
"And for Grant, will Barry come out of the speedforce a changed man or will he not come out at all?"  
"Uh yeah, I definitely think Barry will come out a new man, I don't know if he'll be as mature as we see him in comics but somewhere like that. He definitely will be coming out of the speedforce, there is no show without The Flash right?" Grant says laughing.  
"Will we see Iris be the bad-ass reporter she's supposed to be, will we also see the Iris that Barry wants her to be while he's gone?"  
"Yes, I hope so. I really hope the writers can put that somewhere in the story. I love acting out being an investigative-reporter, it's really fun! I'm not so sure if we'll do a time jump this season, but I guess you can look forward to seeing Iris run for Barry, carrying his legacy on Earth," Candice replies.  
"As for Cisco, will we see him being more of a hero and also help protect the city while Barry is gone?"  
"I think we'll see Cisco mature more with his powers will Barry is gone," Carlos reassures.  
"And as for the 'westallen wedding'. Will we get to see that happen in season 4?"   
Candice looks at Grant.  
"I think we'll actually get to see Barry and Iris settle down and get married in season 4," Candice says.  
"If there was a perfect episode to have the wedding, I would say the 4-way crossover, it would be fun to have everyone there," Grant says.  
"There's been rumors going around that you and Candice are dating, is it true?"   
"You'll see," Candice says grinning.   
"Don't forget to watch the season 4 premiere of The Flash in October, thanks for joining us everybody."

Grant, Candice and Carlos head to a fan meetup assigned to them by Greg. They meet a lot of people dressed as either Iris or Barry, and they also sign a lot of autographs.

-Group 2 at ET-

"We're hear with part of The Flash cast, Danielle Panabaker who plays Caitlin Snow. Tom Cavanagh who plays every version on Harrison Wells, and Tom Felton who plays Julian Dorm. So, we got to see Killer Frost come back as Caitlin Snow in some way, do you think we'll see her regularly in season 4?"

"I honestly don't know, I haven't read the script yet, but I'm hoping," Danielle answers.  
"As for Tom Cavanagh, will we get to see another Harrison Wells pop up in season 4?"  
"I hope so, I really enjoy working with this cast," he replies.  
"Will we get to see the 'snowbert' ship thrive this season if not at all?"  
"I don't know. I really think Caitlin is taking a break from it all, but if possible I think it can happen," Felton replies.  
Questions are asked and answered and after the interview, the group heads back to the lobby.

The cast decides to go eat some lunch at the nearest restaurant which turned out to be Buffalo Wild Wings. When back from their outing, Tom and Tom decide to host a little party at their hotel. Everybody has fun, maybe some people getting a little too drunk. 

Grant happens to have to carry Candice back to their hotel because she's too drunk to walk. When they get to bed, Candice climbs on top of Grant saying, "I want you," seductively.  
Their drunkness and feelings taking advantage this time. For their first time together, it was the best time. A few groans moans and screams were commenced that night, followed by an awkward morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for joining me for the 2nd chapter of the Comic-Con Special. Let me know if you hated or enjoyed the smut at the ending there, I told you it was gonna be light. It was really weird writing it. See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash cast heads over to the convention, it's the moment we've all been waiting for.

Grant wakes up due to his throbbing head, he looks around trying to process where he is. He's still in his hotel room, the one that he shares with Candice. "Candice," he thought. He then remembers what happened between them last night and he looks for her. He hears the water come on in the bathroom, he assumes she's showering. A great opportunity to think up what to say to her.

Candice walks out 10 minutes later, clothes already on, feeling nervous after what happened last night, Grant is walking around the room, looking paranoid.

"Morning," Candice says quietly.  
Grant turns around startled, then he relaxes.  
"Morning, Candice. Umm.." Grant begins.  
"Listen Grant, I know it must be awkward after what we did last night, but just know we were drunk," Candice says.  
"Yeah..I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," Grant replies.  
"Yeah, it's fine, we can pretend it never even happened," Candice suggests.  
"Yeah, great idea," Grant says relief in his voice.  
"Well, stop standing there, go and take a shower," Candice says rolling her eyes.  
"Right," Grant replies.

While Grant is taking a shower, Candice decides to make breakfast, in the cupboards there's the pancake mix that she brought along just in case. She didn't feel like spending anymore money after almost wasting it all yesterday.

Grant walks out, clothes on as well. "Thanks for breakfast," he says trying to fix the awkward situation.  
"Your welcome," Candice says smiling.

 

-Over at Tom and Tom's Hotel-

"You know what Cavanagh?" Felton says.  
"What?" he asks.  
"You take the longest showers," Felton answers.  
"A man needs to get ready for the day ahead of him," Cavanagh responds.  
"Wait, you're a man?" Felton teases.  
"Buzz off," Cavanagh says.  
They both laugh.

-Back at Grant and Candice's Hotel-

"Hey Grant," Candice says, trying to get Grant's attention.  
Grant looks up and Candice snaps the picture at the best moment, his face portraying confusion and fatigue.  
She shows the picture to him and says, "I'm gonna post it on my Instagram story."  
"You wouldn't dare," Grant says.  
"Yes. I would. Try me," Candice says smirking.

Grant gets up putting bother their plates into the sink and carries Candice her legs wrapping around his hips dropping her on the couch then tickling her.  
"Stop it, Grant Gustin!"  
"Not unless you delete that photo," Grant bargains.  
"I refuse!" Candice says, trying to put on a stern face.  
"You asked for it then," Grant says grinning.  
Grant continues to tickle her, this time in her sweet spot.  
"Fine! Fine! I'll delete it, but you have to do something first," Candice says.  
"And what is that?" Grant asks, putting his hands away.  
Candice points to her lips.  
Grant raises an eyebrow then goes in for a eskimo kiss.  
They kiss some more for a few minutes before an abrupt rapping on the door breaks them apart.  
Candice jumps away and Grant gets up to open the door.  
It's Carlos.

"Hey man, what're you doing here?" Grant asks.  
"We're leaving in 10 minutes, so I thought I would inform you, and could you guys keep it down in here, I'm trying to take a nap before we leave. It's going to be a long day."  
"Oh right. Sorry about that."  
Candice appears behind Grant.  
"Hey Carlos, we're sorry. Go ahead and sleep, we'll be more respectful." Candice says smiling.  
"Yeah, whatever," Carlos says before walking back to his door.

Candice looks at Grant, they head back over to the couch. Grant goes in for a passionate kiss. Candice grabs her phone while kissing her boyfriend and snaps a picture. When they break away, she turns on her phone and posts the picture onto Instagram, the caption saying, "Comic-Con Breaks." Grant peeps over her shoulder.  
"Really?" Grant asks.  
"Really." Candice replies laughing.  
Candice looks at the time and realizes that they should be meeting in the lobby right about now.  
"We should be heading to the lobby," Candice tells Grant. He nods his head in agreement and they head out, remembering to take the key-card with them.

When they reach the lobby, everybody is already gone.  
"What!? I though Carlos said that we were leaving 10 minutes!" Grant says paranoid.  
"It's fine, we'll be fine, we can make it before they introduce us at the panel," Candice reassures. 

They run out the lobby heading to the convention center. They can hear people's voices. Grant remembers that Greg wanted them to meet backstage. Grant takes Candice's hand and leads her backstage. Happily, everyone is there.  
"Where were you guys, we're about to be introduced," Greg says.  
"Sorry Greg, we lost track of time," Candice says apologetically.  
"Well, don't do it again next time," he says. 

The host who will be asking the questions commences the panel. "Hello everyone, welcome to the San-Diego Comic-Con of 2017. Today The Flash cast will be answering some of your questions, so we'll start calling them out. We have Carlos Valdes, who plays Cisco!"  
The crowd claps and some people scream. Carlos walks out to his chair and takes a seat, waving to his fans.  
"Next we have Danielle Panabaker who plays Caitlin Snow!" The crowd goes louder again, Danielle walks onto the stage looking surprised and waving to everyone.  
"We then have Tom Felton, who plays Julian Dorm!" The crowd claps.  
"We have Grant Gustin, the main man, The Flash!" The crowd goes absolutely crazy, a lot of people yelling, "We love you, Grant!"  
Grant waves and smiles also taking his seat.  
"We have the main woman, the hero without superpowers, Candice Patton!" The crowd is equally as loud as when Grant was introduced. A group of people chant, "West-Allen! West-Allen!" Candice smiles and waves sitting down next to Grant. Grant decides to make the crowd cheer louder for her and says, "Look at her!"  
Candice waves again smiling bigger.  
"We now have Tom Cavanagh, the man who can play any version of H.R Wells!" The crowd claps, some people yelling, "H.R.!"

The panel goes on for 25 minutes, at the end Grant and Candice stand up together, hand in hand. Candice picks up her microphone. "So, if you guys look at me and Grant's Instagram, you've seen me and him mostly. Well, some of you might of guessed it but, we're dating!" Grant smiles. The crowd claps, some yell, "Congrats!" Others, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
Candice looks over at Grant, he shrugs and leans in for a longing kiss. The crowd goes wilder.  
The host finishes the panel and says, "Thank you for joining us and stay tuned to watch The Flash season 4 in October!" The cast walks to the backstage. 

Greg tells them to go pack up their things, the bus will be taking them to the airport in 45 minutes.  
When Grant and Candice reach their apartment they flop onto the couch. Grant starts laughing. Candice laughs as well.  
"Stop it," Candice says.  
"It's not funny, why are we laughing?" Grant asks.  
"We should not be laughing, we should be packing," Candice says.  
"I think we can make way for us time, after all we got the truth out," Grant says.  
"No, Grant. We already messed around an hour ago, we were almost late for the panel," Candice says stating facts.  
"Fine, you're no fun," Grant teases.  
"You're no fun," Candice says back.

They pack and head to the bus, everybody arriving at the same time. They board the bus, everybody sitting with their hotel-mates. They get comfortable bracing themselves for the long ride to the airport ahead.

When boarding the plane, Candice falls asleep during take-off leaning onto Grant for a pillow. Grant gets his phone out and takes a selfie with her, kissing her forehead.  
He posts it on Instagram, the caption saying, "Coming back to Vancouver." Grant puts his phone down, heading to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for joining me for the last chapter of the Comic-Con special. I can't wait to continue 'It's the Little Big Things'. I have huge plans for Grant and Candice, I'll see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me on the 1st chapter of this 3 part special. I'll say this again. 'It's the Little Big Things' is not being canceled. This is just a three part special, I just wanted to add a little something. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Psstt...  
> If you guys want me to add the 2nd part today, just comment "I need more!" and I'll surely give it to you!


End file.
